


她说

by Anaplasma



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: zofia和ela的纠葛。主ela视角。旧作，以车串联剧情，会写得比较散。
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak & Zofia Bosak
Kudos: 6





	她说

又是一天艰苦的演习结束，ela拖着疲惫的身躯走向六号基地的大浴室，准备洗个热水澡，再好好在温泉泡一会解除所有的疲累。“彩虹六号”是一支世界最精锐的部队，自然为了干员们的身心健康考虑，生活起居中所有需要的东西都是完备齐全的。因此，基地的大浴室内有着男女分开的温泉池，让干员们能够放松身心。  
ela仔细冲洗着自己的身体，氤氲的水汽中能够窥见她完美的身材——结实修长的双腿，圆润挺拔的臀，纤细的腰身，水流顺着双峰流淌而下，浸润了腹侧那两条分明的马甲线。彩虹六号的女性干员每一个都拥有着绝佳的身材，充满着女性的力量美，而ela的身材又是其中数一数二的。身旁传来一声口哨声，ela抹去脸上的水，侧眼看去，是刚进入浴室的finka。ela并不是十分了解finka，只是知道她经常与valkyrie以及IQ三人在健身房运动到大汗淋漓。她并不理解为什么要这么做。思考间，finka发话道：“你的身材可真好。”ela回过神来，不知为什么听到这句话，感觉自己的脸有些发烫，撩了撩头发，有些许尴尬地回了一句“谢谢”便不再言语。  
大约是到了洗澡的时间，浴室的人渐渐多了起来，valkyrie与IQ大概又是从健身房过来的，二人不停谈论着各种健身方法和日常饮食搭配，年纪最小的caveria从旁经过，被valkyrie一把揽住调侃了起来，IQ也顺势捏了捏caveria的脸，caveria气急败坏却又对这两位前辈无可奈何。ela环视了整个淋浴间，几乎所有的女性干员都在这里，各自谈笑风生，有关于任务的，有关于枪支装备的，不过更多的是一些日常。卸下装备和服装，眼前的这些人也不过是普通的女人而已。就在此时，zofia和ash并肩走了进来，ela一眼便看见了自己亲爱的姐姐，随即眉头就皱了起来，收拾好了东西，快步离开了淋浴间，像温泉池进发。zofia瞥眼看着ela离开，无动于衷，依旧和ash谈论着明日的演习任务。  
将身体缓缓浸入温泉，ela感觉自己的整个身心都放松了下来。背靠着温泉池壁，她枕着池沿自带的软枕，将冷毛巾搭在额头，闭目养神。然而她没有想到的是，脑海里出现的第一个人是她最讨厌的姐姐——zofia。她叹了口气，不由得睁开了眼，回想起了从前的事。不知道有多少次，ela注视着姐姐的背影，看着她接受父亲严苛的训练，看着她受伤却又倔强地继续着训练。她打从心底爱着、敬佩着，并且憧憬着姐姐zofia，她渴望自己也成为像她一样优秀的士兵。就这样她怀着对姐姐的强烈情感长大，严格要求自己的一切，包括学业和为人处世，只希望有一天能非常骄傲地站在姐姐面前，得到她的肯定。终于有一天，她觉得是时候让姐姐看到自己的努力了，于是满怀期待地在家里等待着姐姐出任务归来，希望第一时间让姐姐看到自己，并告诉她自己有多么努力，即将成为了一名优秀的士兵，然而等来的却是姐姐即将结婚的消息。ela无法理解自己为什么从那时候起开始变得非常讨厌zofia，她试图抹去这种名为“讨厌” 的感情，然而无论如何也做不到，甚至开始恨这个她一直以来深爱的姐姐。后来zofia怀孕退役，父亲离世，ela趁着入选了GROM的机会离开了这个让她伤心的地方。当zofia知道这件事后，返回了部队想要与她交好——虽然zofia也许并不明白ela为什么突然这么讨厌自己。然而ela并没有接受，为了逃避zofia，她接受了最精锐反恐部队——“彩虹六号”对她的邀请。只是ela没有想到，优秀如zofia，在她加入不久之后，也进入了“彩虹六号”。  
ela再次闭上了眼睛，一抹连她自己都没有察觉的泪水流了下来。在这里的每个日日夜夜，她都极力让自己投入训练，投入工作，每一次任务都奋不顾身并且非常优秀地完成，只是为了忘记某个人的存在。这样的日子真的很累。  
耳边突然传来了水声，ela觉得很奇怪，为了避免zofia也会泡温泉，自己特意选了小间，这里少有人来，除非有些干员需要一个人静一静。门上通常会挂牌示意有人，其他干员也会默契地选择不来打扰。ela睁开眼，看见的却是自己最不希望遇见的人——zofia，当即便打算起身离开，却被zofia一把拉住。  
“打算躲我躲到什么时候呢？”耳边传来zofia略低沉的声音，ela一时说不出话，呆呆地站在那里。  
“我的妹妹总是那么努力呢，身材保持得很好。”ela霎时觉得一阵气血冲上头颅，有些喘不过气来，不过只一瞬她便稳定了心神，又皱起了眉头，转身坐下，低头仍是不说话。  
“我们很久没有说话了，ela。”  
“没有什么好说的。”  
“究竟什么事情才让你对我唯恐避之不及？我们明明是姐妹。”  
ela脑海出现了一副曾经她幻想过很多次的画面——zofia享受天伦之乐的画面，她眉头越发紧皱，“没有什么，这世上似乎没有什么条例规定姐妹必须关系良好。”  
zofia靠近ela，抬起了她的下巴，直直地看着她的双眼，眼神摄人心魄。ela被迫看着zofia的眼睛，长长的睫毛，浅棕色的眼瞳，眼神是那么坚定又从容不迫，就像小时候那样，即使再苦再累也从未动摇过的坚定眼神。ela看得有些痴了，心中不知为什么突然燃烧起一团火，连呼吸都有些急促起来。她突然吻住了zofia，热烈而又深情的吻，双手环抱，一手扣住了zofia的头不让她挣脱。zofia险些被扑上来的ela弄倒，差点就入了水，幸好左手一把抓住了池沿的软枕，才不致二人滑进温泉。  
ela蓦地回过神来，心里有些疑惑为什么zofia没有推开她，她缓慢地离开zofia的唇，心情复杂地一点点看向zofia，想象了无数个她怒视自己的眼神，无数个斥责自己生气离开的场景，然而当眼神终于对上的那一刻，ela没有想到的是zofia没有半点怒色，依然平静如常。ela又心酸起来，失落无比，缓慢地想从zofia的身上爬下来，却未曾想到，一只布满老茧的手突然抵住了她的后背，耳边传来了zofia沉稳的声音：“所以这就是为什么你避开我的原因是吗？”  
ela鼻头酸了，眼前的人她都有些看不清了起来，嘴唇在颤抖，搭住zofia双肩的双手亦在颤抖。沉默在此刻大概是解释悲伤最好的语言。  
“哭了，就不好看了。”不同于平常，这句传入耳的话语是那么温柔，ela抬头看向zofia，发现眼前的人眼神里，依然那么坚定，却多了许多的温柔和宠溺。她有些呆了，却感觉有一只手摸上她的脸颊，为她撩起碎发。而后背的那只手轻轻把她向前推，让她能稳稳坐上她的双腿。此时的ela脑袋一片空白，仿佛只是一只洋娃娃，任人摆布，乖巧听话。  
zofia轻柔地帮她整理好头发，又将她拉近自己的怀里，两人的肩膀就这么一点点靠在一起。zofia的鼻息喷在ela的耳朵上，她能感觉得到，怀里的人像小鹿一样在颤抖，她 轻拍她的后背，唇瓣触上了她的耳垂，轻声说：“我记得，你的耳朵从小就很敏感。”语罢，便含住了她的耳垂，舌头轻轻挑逗着，当听见怀里的ela不由自主逸出的呻吟，zofia嘴角上扬了起来，抵住ela后背的右手再次用力，让她更加贴近自己。“抱着我。”似乎是请求，却又像是命令，zofia轻轻对着ela的耳朵说了这句话。zofia感受到ela小心翼翼地环抱住自己的动作，觉得有些心疼，她轻抚她的头发，再一次含住了她的耳朵，直到怀里的ela喘息不止，她才轻轻推开她。一手轻抬她的下巴，zofia仔仔细细地打量着低垂着眼，不知因为害羞还是因为温泉的热度，脸颊绯红的ela。然后，捏着ela下巴的手只用了轻微的力气，便让ela顺从地贴近自己，zofia就这么吻住了ela的唇，长驱直入，挑弄着对方的舌头，直到纠缠在一起。  
ela脑袋一片混沌，无法理解发生了什么，为什么发生，只知道自己顺从地仿佛一只无害的羔羊，自己的身体在享受着这一切。可是眼泪却止不住地滑落，扣着zofia肩膀的手一点点地在加重力气，仿佛下一秒，这个深情吻着自己的人便会抛下自己，转身离开。  
空气的温度好似一点点在上升，寂静的温泉屋只有池水被搅动的声音，以及二人深情的吻和喘息声。  
zofia不断在索取着，左手也不安分地开始挪到ela的胸前，想要玩弄ela饱满的乳房。她先是划圈轻揉着，然后食指挑弄着ela的乳尖，感受到它一点点地坚挺起来，又换手玩弄起另一边来。  
ela有些喘不过气来，她向后退，离开了zofia的唇，原本从腋下穿过抱住zofia的手稍松开，然后左手退回抓住了zofia放肆的右手。她早已不知道掉了多少泪，轻声问：“这是要做什么？”  
“做你想要做的事。”  
“怜悯吗？”  
“我的妹妹不需要怜悯。”  
“那这算什么？”  
“我做的一切只是对你的回答，有些事不必我说得太清楚吧？”  
“所以……”未等那句“你其实都知道吧”说出口，自己的唇瓣便被霸道地封住，而对方的动作更加恣意妄为起来，每一寸肌肤都因为被触摸而兴奋，ela快要失去理智了。  
“今天的演习我看到了，你的表现很出色，我为你自豪。就让我给你一些奖励吧。”  
ela脑袋都有些晕眩起来，迷迷糊糊地听见这句话，而后便感觉到有什么东西侵袭了自己双腿之间那最隐秘的地方。就好像每一个细胞都被注射了海洛因，声带、喉咙不受控制地发出了一些ela自己无法理解的声音，潜意识控制着身体，细胞在向她呐喊“我还想要”，ela被彻底击碎，她不再是任务中那个反应迅速，心思缜密的反恐干员，她只是一个被原始欲望支配的动物。  
“zofia……请永久地留在我身边……”  
“这也是为什么我会来到彩虹六号，我会的。今夜不过是个开始，ela……”


End file.
